The invention relates to a labeling machine for wet adhesive labels according to the precharacterizing clause of the main claim.
Labeling machines representing the genre are known, for example, from DE 33 05 350 C2 or DE-PS 23 57 610 and are applied on a large scale in practice.
Recently, so-called xe2x80x9cmultiple labelsxe2x80x9d have been used as labels. In these multiple labels, underneath the main label are arranged sheets containing additional information. The main label has a closed design and, after it has been applied to the object to be labeled, can be opened via a perforated line, so that the additional printed information arranged underneath and carried by the main label can then be read.
These multiple labels are formed with completely different lengths, widths, and thicknesses, and the multiple-layer enclosure can be situated at completely different spots on the back side of the main label. The processing of these multiple labels in the present-day wet-adhesive labeling machines belonging to the prior art is virtually impossible, since an adjusting of the transport means for the labels to multiple labels of such various shapes implies an amount of effort that cannot in practice be realized.
Multiple labels, however, display an unmistakable, clear, and straight leading edge arranged on their left front side, which edge can be utilized as the lay-out edge.
The object of the invention is to create a labeling machine, specifically a wet adhesive labeling machine, in which machine provision is made for a label magazine into which labels of completely different shapes can be places, and in which machine an effortless isolation and conveying of the individual labels to the gluing and application device is possible in spite of the fact that the labels have such various shapes. In this, the machine should be adjustable, in a quick manner and without great effort by ordinary personnel, to the most various sizes, thicknesses, and lengths of the multiple labels, so that by means of a labeling machine the most various vessels can be provided with the most various multiple labels.
This object of the invention is achieved through the teaching of the main claim.
Advantageous configurations are explained in the dependent claims.
Expressed in other terms, it is proposed that one edge of the label be utilized as the lay-out edge and that the label magazine be formed as a support platform that is provided with a support wall extending over that entire length of the platform, against which wall the edge of the labels, preferably the front left edge, can now be placed.
In the region of this support wall, provision is then made above the support platform for transport means for the labels, which means transfer the isolated label to a label conveyor arranged, for example, above the support wall, the isolation of the label taking place through this transport means.
Subsequent to the label conveyor, provision is made for a conveyer platform to which the label transported by the label convey is transferred and on which the label is conveyed in the feed direction of the label conveyer up to a specified position, for example once again a support wall, and then conveyed perpendicular to this feed direction to the feed position of the gluing and application device. The isolated label can then be supplied to the vessel to be labeled in the conventional manner by the gluing and application device belonging to the prior art.
According to the invention, preferably arranged on the support platform perpendicular to the layout wall is an abutment wall, against which the label can be placed; in addition, provision is made, for example, for a counter-support on the support platform that can be set to the width of the label through a simple adjustment and thereby ensures a secure supporting of the stack of labels.
As the transport means for the isolated labels, which at the same time also isolates the labels, according to the invention vacuum suction apparatus are preferably used; however, instead of the vacuum suction apparatus, the labels can also be removed from above by frictional coupling or from below by frictional coupling. The crucial thing here is that the isolated label be delivered to the draw-in roller of the label conveyer, this label conveyer consisting of a draw-in roller and a counter roller and the draw-in roller preferably being provided with rubber rings. If vacuum suction apparatus are used, then these descend onto the topmost label in the region of the support wall, grip the label, lift it high, and in the process swing in such a manner that they are now able to deliver the front edge of the label to the draw-in roller.
On the conveyor platform, to which the label is delivered by the label conveyor, the label is once again conveyed conventionally to a specified position, for example once again to a set-up wall, and then, perpendicularly to this conveying direction, is pushed forward by means of driving elements and thus delivered to the gluing and application device. According to a preferred example of embodiment of the invention, the driving elements are arranged on a carriage that is movable back and forth by means of a pneumatic piston-cylinder arrangement. The piston-cylinder arrangement with the carriage is in turn arranged on a support that is adjustable by hand in the direction of the piston-cylinder arrangement, i.e. it can be adjusted to labels of different widths, so that the stroke of the piston-cylinder arrangement can always remain the same, independently of how wide the label is, so that complicated machine adjustments are not required here and a relatively cost-effective pneumatic piston-cylinder arrangement can be used.